


Idle Hands

by Chakramancerrr



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sex, handjobs, mild needle scene, substance use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet is overcome with boredom and his cravings for synthetic energon. Once it takes it effect, the side effects are a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

Ratchet was alone in the Hangar. He sat at his command terminal with the lights down low since the others were recharging for the night. The medic was used to late nights but had not spent one alone in a long time since joining team prime. Although he had wanted this for a very long time yet now he had no idea what to do to occupy his time.

He wandered off to his work area, looking over various books and items on his shelves for a project. Upon opening a metal cabinet he came across an old medical kit. He opened the case and to his surprise found a small vial containing rather bright, almost glowing green fluid. Synthetic Energon. He held it in the palm of his servo with a look of surprise and curiosity. “I could have sworn I got rid this.” He thought to himself, feeling tempted by the vial. Also included in the kit were all the right tools to dose himself. His optics shifted around the hangar making sure the others were still recharging in the berth.

Ratchet slipped the kit under his arm and crept silently to the medical bay. There he sat down upon his stool and placed the kit on the stainless steel table beside him. He spread out his tools, including the vial of synthetic energon, a syringe and some other metal instruments from inside the kit. He took the needle and drew up a dose of the violently shaded green fluid. Holding the needle up to the light, flicking the glass and pushing the plunger to eject any air with a spurt of green liquid. Straightening his arm he traced along his EKG marking looking for his fuel line. Once he found it he injected the synthetic energon.

The drug took effect slowly at first tingling its way down his chest. Then it overcame him completely. He could feel the pressure rising in his spike and radiate heat off the back of his neck. He had not expected this since the last time he used it barely raised his drive.

He started breathing in deeper as his frame reached a heightened state of need. He seated himself upon the medical berth, shielded by the privacy screens he began to stroke his spike. Ratchet soon realized anything he could do for himself would not be enough. Not only was it making him worse it was too late to stop the effects of the drug. What he needed now was someone to help satisfy him.

He set up a com-link to his trusted friend and former lover. “Wh-wheeljack…I need your assistance…I’ll bridge you over…just be quiet and head into the medical bay” “Is everything alright?” Wheeljack said, slightly confused. “You sound a little-” He was cut off “And don’t let any of the others see you.” Ratchet flipped a switch at the desk of the medibay to open the bridge for his old friend.

***

"Looks like you got it bad, Doc" Wheeljack sauntered in smirking. Ratchet wanted to snap at him for his remark but was in no position to start an argument. "What did you take?" "Synthetic energon" Ratchet sighed. "Again?" He now stood leaning on the privacy screen next to the medical berth. Ratchet shot him a look with his now green optics. "So…" He said leaning down to get a better look. Ratchet's spike was thick, mostly white with a red line on the underside separating the two sides. "How do you suppose I assist you?" "This isn’t funny Wheeljack." Ratchet snapped, starting to become impatient. "Relax." said Wheeljack, catching Ratchet guard by softly kissing his neck.

Wheeljack then climbed onto the medical berth so that he was on his knees and servos above Ratchet. He continued to nip and kiss at Ratchet’s neck, pinning him to the berth by grasping his wrists. The medic arched into him and breathed in deeply. Wheeljack ran a servo over his lover’s chest down to his spike giving it a few quick strokes then lower, running a digit alone the outside of his dripping valve. Ratchet bit his lower lip and looked at Wheeljack as if silently begging him. He then slid a digit inside Ratchet feeling his own spike starting to press against the plate as he did so.

Wheeljack rested his helm upon Ratchet’s shoulder as he surrendered himself to the moment letting his spike expose itself from the plating. His spike was a long grey metallic shaft that had a galvanized pattern. Wheeljack slid another digit inside his lover and began to pump them in and out taking advantage of every sensitive node he could find. Ratchet grumbled underneath him in response to the exquisite torture. Wheeljack slid his digits out of the slick hole and leaned his hips bringing his spike agonizingly close. He teased Ratchet’s entrance with the head then sliding his length inside slowly down to it’s hilt. Ratchet bit his lip again. The wrecker began to thrust pulling himself in and out quickly.

“Harder.” Ratchet reached up and put his servos on Wheeljack’s aft pulling his hips down closer to urge him on. The wrecker gripped onto Ratchet’s shoulders fragging him roughly against the berth. A few drops of transfluid escaped Ratchet’s valve, his chest heaving as he reached overload. A smile spread across Wheeljack’s face. “Feel better now?” Ratchet looked up at him “More.” he demanded. “Alright then.” The wrecker said, grinning wildly this time grasping Ratchet’s spike and stroking it in time with his hips. He closed his optics and pressed himself into Wheeljack's servo. Wheeljack lost a little bit of his composure when he realized just how much Ratchet was enjoying his touch. Adrenaline surged through him as he brought his lover to overload once again.

Ratchet needn't say a word this time. Wheeljack licked his digits clean of Ratchet’s fluids before entering inside him again. The synthetic energon had made Ratchet nearly insatiable. Wheeljack slid himself deep into his lover deeply and roughly giving him all he had. “Primus.” He growled nearing his own overload. Ratchet bucked his hips along with Wheeljack’s thrusts. Ratchet began to quake underneath him as his valve began squeezing over Wheeljack’s length. Wheeljack started breathing in heavy doing all he could to last long enough to satisfy his lover. Ratchet ran his servos up and down Wheeljack's sides finally gripping a place near his hip struts. He shut his optics and gritted his denta, overloading hard. Wheeljack released his own overload inside Ratchet. Shaking arms barely holding his frame up.

Wheeljack paused only for a moment and then climbed off of Ratchet so he could lie next to him on the medical berth, despite barely fitting between the wall and the spent medic. He then proceeded to clean the mess they made with a cloth. Ratchet opened his optics, they were now a more calm shade of blue. He stretched a little to make a bit of room for Wheeljack before closing his optics and making himself comfortable. Then inadvertently drifted off into stasis. Wheeljack carefully snuck out of the berth and spread a blanket over Ratchet before sauntering out of the medical bay to bridge himself on his way.

THE EYND.


End file.
